Talk:The Rules/@comment-4965542-20120521073909
Mike, while you do put up a decent point there is a flaw in your stamina thing. Warriors need the stamina because we can't kill a bazillion people in one action. Wizards can and what is worse is that Warriors can't fulfill their tanking role because Warriors are just as fleshy as Wizards. High skill in gun, pff dead. High skill in any stun, pff screwed. High skill in any destruction spell, pff dead. System's constitution needs to be more effective. Until then stamina usage won't even matter because Wizards just go through and destroy everyone in one turn. It would be like that fight in the cave where you had the Voice of Imtalor. Everyone just died and while you might say that magic is more limited in that you should know that this is the general gist of all magic versus non magic or less magic users, full-on ROFL stomp. Mike, the reason I regarded your character was because that guy seems to embody all your characters. All your characters had insta-kill lazers or spells and don't even need to take in the fact that you have said low stamina or even low stats. Gambit is even stronger now that I think about it because you have 2 spell pools as well as 2 stamina pools. Pete will probably balance though so I don't that will be an issue Mike, I didn't want an instakill battle and that is why i did what I did in that battle . . . and you still ROFL stomped him without taking significant damage. When in the world will Pete make you fight in a magic ToyBox that solidifies magic. About OP magic, magic is OP that is the point and so is high tech. But there still is a trend in all common games called the Might vs Magic or even the Warriors vs Wizards Chart. In the beginning, warriors and rogues that start out are easy to play as and Wizards are easily rofled by others (thus forces them to work within a group). Over time the Wizard's and Warrior's combat ability is equalled but the Wizard grows exponentially while the Warrior grows in a straight line. This is where the balance comes in where the Warrior is effective but not as God Like as the Wizard by the end and thus there is a choice between the easy to play rogues and warriors and the difficult but eventually paying off Wizards. The system starts us off at a point AHEAD of where the Warriors and Wizards meet. So it is clear that the only balance that can be done is either make Magic weaker, Make Warriors stronger, or have Magic start off weaker. ''' Personally, when Pete made the old system, the balance was there and there was a semblence of limits on Magic usage. Stamina wasn't even in the 50 ranges and we didn't even have an external stamina for some time. With the new system, we are much more open to epic AWESOMENESS (which we are regularly finding in Pete's campaign) but anyone other than mages (or Avirans) can't do '''ANY EPIC THINGS (Magic item usage does not count especially game breaking end of the game ones) '''Y we can't has not epicness of our own Pete );. We can't clear out a room or do anything remotely close to our "role" and, Mike, if the only thing that you can say is Magic should be OP then you seriously need to learn that magic shouldn't be the pff smash tactic. And actually let me get back to the mentality again. Why, GOD WHY, is Magic the derping warrior that charges in and destroys everything and the Warriors the planning types. Doesn't that sound remotely strange. The beefy strength types plan things out and the nerdy wizard Derps. Hmmmmmmm. Imbalance much. BTW if you say, "get planning skills," then that is 4 stats melee fighters have to now worry about instead of the three. Here are suggestions on making Warriors stronger. Suggestions: 1. '''Sneak attacks first of all should not insta-kill if they have high enough constitution. Sneak attacks should then instead provide a bonus to dodge, prevent counters, or something that gives the person the advantage. (I know that doesn't make sense but we are in a world with Magic and this is a game). Also someone with 50 constitution shouldn't get auto killed just because someone sneak attacks with his sneak and his motor. Constitution has no skills so make it stronger. 2. Wound location should be disregarded because like I said Insta-kill. Wound locations to the head makes insta-kill to easy or prevents any other melee class other than Rogues (because of their dodge skill) 3. Every 50 constitution should give you an extra mortal point that will act as an incapacitating wound even if there is an incapacitating wound. This would still need to be implimented with the prevention of the instakill. Also . . . 4. If you have 50 constitution, incapacitating wounds should not incapacitate until the following is fulfilled. You receive your incapacitating wound that comes from the mortal wound and an incapacitating wound OR when you have 3 normally incapacitating wounds. Legend and luck points already help in preventing large wounds so this will be decently ok. 100 Constitution should be 2 incapacitating wounds with the 2 incapacitating-turned wounds OR 5 normally incapacitating wounds. Maybe there can be something for 75 constitution as well. Anything below 50 should be just 1 incapacitating wound because 50 constitution is the point where we start to get to have those active abilities. The variety of spells is the benefit that someone gets when focusing Will and Constitution only fills one role, not dying. 5. That thing you did with Kyle, where he basically got to level up everytime he used a spell, get rid of it like completely. '''Who are the only people that benefit from this? The only two that can benefit from this are Mages, which I have already stated my dislike of how they only have to increase one stat to make themselves more powerful or just useful, and profession focused people, doctors and crafters come to mind. 6. '''Constitution MUST have skills. Not weak skills that slightly help but skills that actually do something and mean something. Regeneration, wound resistance, natural armor, etc. BTW Original comment was about not giving motor advantages to wizards. Motor should be motor and spell casting still requires reaction skills before mental action. (bold face is not shouting just important point) Please think of ways to decrease Wizard powers and ways to start off Wizards at a lower footing at least. This will give Pete a lot of things to work with. BTW please stop responding with stop flaming or spells are slightly OP because 1 I have already explained that Bold faces and Capitalization means to denote key points 2 Spells are not just Slightly they are extremely OP and Warriors have a Zero need in this game. 3 If Pete wanted to create Warrior abilities and allow for Warrior thinking, why should Warriors not have any combat focus or variablity at all. Current game says that the only viable melee class is one with Magic Items, or uses magic, or is a rogue and even with rogues they get out shined by, derp invisability spell, teleport spell, derp knockout spell, and derp knife. Tell me one freakin way a warrior even wins against this or a rogue or even anyone that isn't a spell caster. This shouldn't be spell caster vs spell caster. 4 Dont say, OH YUR OP BLAH BLAH BLAH. Saying something is OP is useless besides, you don't know if Pete will approve or not. Plus anyone that has made a mage should not be talking because let me get a list of insta-kill spells or spells that make Warriors worthless. Stun (you get what I mean, Stun then stab everyone) Lazer beam (Gambit) Invisibility (Britus) Stamina Drain (Either kills or makes them useless) Anything in regards to summoning elements (whats worse is that they are apparently the easiest thing to do and yet they insta-kill) Forcefields (No one ever breaks it) Trap Spells (Trapping Spells) Spells that create Gravity The list goes on and on